


Socha

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, D/s, Dom Obadiah Stane, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, 未成年性爱, 道具使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Socha

“Obie……？”

当窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声音彻底从他所能捕捉到的范围里彻底消失的时候，Tony就再也难以感知到属于他现在这一刻的Dom的线索了。被剥夺视力的感觉并不好，那让他更没有安全感了。心跳声与呼吸声似乎被无限放大，赤裸着、跪在柔软长毛地毯上的膝盖承担着身体的重量，微微地有点发痛。

“怎么了？Tony.”Obadiah的声音远远地从房间门口传过来，没过一会儿Tony就感觉到男人温热的大手贴在他脸颊上，男孩儿忍不住侧过头在Obadiah的掌心里蹭了蹭，像是撒娇的幼猫。

“……我想你了。”他闷闷的回答，接触Dom让他很舒服，使他想起来刚才Obadiah亲自动手将束缚带捆绑到他身上的过程：年长的Dom刻意的将皮质束带拉的紧了一些，偶尔些微的触碰都足以让他兴奋起来，被抚摸乳尖与喉结就几乎让他硬得发痛，如果不是对方将阴茎环戴到他阴茎根部，Tony毫不怀疑自己就可以光凭这样就射出来。那种满足是任何一个Sub都不能用语言形容出来的，就像是-被填满了。

得到回答的男人高兴的笑起来，这个时候Obadiah总是不吝惜自己对这个年轻又久久得不到抚慰的Sub的喜爱，“你真可爱。”他说，用整个热乎乎的掌心焐Tony戴着项圈的后颈，让他舒服得发出猫一样呼噜噜的声音：“我只是去准备了点儿东西，好孩子。”

Tony点了点头。他感觉到男人正在靠近他，Obadiah轻轻地从他后颈向下捋，让Sub赤裸的脊背在他手下逐渐变得柔软放松。那是Obadiah偏爱的安抚姿势，Tony并没有他之外的Dom，Obadiah Stane是他唯一的Dom，故而也到底分不清他是否喜欢这个——不，不能这样说，Sub没资格这样评判他们的主人，他不知道Obadiah究竟是一个怎样的Dom，但目前为止，Tony喜欢他。

Obadiah的手指沾着润滑剂，那有点儿凉了，让Tony忍不住向前缩了缩，Dom就这么顺势揽着他的腰，叫Tony干脆靠在他怀里，脸颊贴着肩膀，年长者宽大厚重的肩膀和颈窝用来盛放他的脸颊刚好合适。至少他在进入MIT之前受到过的教育不允许任何一个Sub在Dom使用他们的时候擅自移动自己的身体，正因如此有一部分Sub过得并不快乐，而其天生受制于人的“天赋”也使得Howard不愿意让他将Sub的这一面展示出来——他要求Tony成为一个Dom，而他目前为止，做得还可以。

一开始这样的过程并不令人快乐。违背天性是痛苦的，年轻的Sub并不懂得怎么掩饰自己。那条由于缺少Dom安抚的空隙越来越大、越来越大，那种空虚感几乎要将他彻底吞没。

然后Obadiah到来了。年长的Dom在他几近崩溃的时候将他死死拉住，告诉Tony他可以依赖一个Dom。他说这没什么丢人的，他说就算Tony是一个Sub，无限的未来也是属于他的。他的Stane叔叔一直都很会哄他，如果要排名的话，他紧紧跟在Jarvis后面。自那以后他们达成了一个隐秘的约定，这除了他们两个之外没人知道，Obie会成为他的Dom，直到Tony足够优秀成熟到控制好自己为止。

后穴被挤进一个指节时，Tony忍不住发出柔软的鼻音，他那里有一段时间没被使用过了，本就紧窄的地方还干涩得要命。Obadiah搭在他腰上的手微微加力，让他撅起屁股来，方便手指的进入。男人用了更多的润滑剂，将那些油质的液体涂抹在Tony的内壁上，慢慢地曲起手指将那里撑开，撑到他准备的东西可以塞进去的程度。说实话，这一点儿也不痛，Obadiah从来没弄痛过他。相反，这过于舒服了。有哪个Sub不喜欢被他的Dom整个人都抱在怀里，被对方完全掌控呢？

“还好吗，Tony？”Obadiah的声音像是隔了层膜，遥远又朦胧。彻底放松下来的Sub迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，懒洋洋的用脸颊蹭了蹭Obadiah软软的胡子。他喜欢这里大概是源于他小时候对Howard的胡子“蹭而不得”的缺失感，想一想还是蛮幼稚的。随后他听见Obadiah毫不吝啬的夸奖他，说乖孩子，你真是个好Sub。

打开一个完全放松的Sub并不是什么难事，只要加上些许夸奖和安抚，就足够了。更何况，Obadiah知道，Tony太缺少这个了。他钻了个空子。

第一颗圆形的东西并不算很大，Tony轻易地就将那东西吃进去了，穴口敏感的肌肉告诉他那后面还有，他想那大概是一个珠串，他不确定自己可以吃进去多少，但那还不是他关心的地方——Obie会计划好一切的。

“非常好、Tony，你已经很湿了，对不对？你可以含进去更多。”

是的，他可以。如果Obie想的话，他可以。天，他真喜欢Obie夸奖他的这一部分。

随后第二颗第三颗的进入并不算困难，因为第二颗珠子有点儿大，他将那东西包裹进身体里之后较小的第三颗就显得容易太多了。只是那东西在他里面随着肠壁的收缩转动着，压在他的前列腺上面，阴茎勃起充血的过程被阴茎环束缚，他有点儿想射了。我已经被填满了。Tony想。我不确定我还能被塞进去多少。

但Obadiah诱哄他，让他接着吞进去了第四颗和第五颗，那些珠子在他体内碰撞，挤压着肠壁和敏感点，随着颗数的增加进入到身体更深的地方。Tony难以确定还剩下多少，他感到恐慌了，他更不知道Obie想塞进去多少，但他已经没法再继续了，他的肚子会被撑破的。

“我不行了……”他小声哀求：“Obie，我做不到了……”

年长的Dom则是用空出来的那只手慢慢抚慰着Sub颤抖的身体，“你可以的，Tony。我的好Sub，乖孩子，你可以做得到的，对吗？”而Tony只是发出细微的呜咽声，大腿的肌肉由于长时间的跪姿而酸胀起来，他不敢调整姿势，就干脆让那里的肌肉颤抖起来：“我不知道……”

“你很棒，你知道吗？”Obadiah一边说着，一边用手指按摩穴口由于紧张而重新变得僵硬的肌肉，让那里重新变得柔软：“你是我见过最好的Sub。”

Tony整个人都几乎要缩进Obadiah怀里，被束缚带绑缚在背后的手不安地攥拳，他想他会不会因此肠穿孔，他里面明明没有任何地方可以再容纳新的珠子了。况且，他硬的发疼了，他想要完全勃起，想要射精。

“我不行……我做不到，”他求饶：“Obie、我……啊——！”

他的Dom毫不迟疑的将那最后一颗珠子塞了进去，穴口被打开到极限吞进去一半，剩下的那部分随着肌肉的收缩被挤进了身体，随后Tony能够感觉到的是毛茸茸的触感。那是个很可爱的尾巴。年轻的Sub忍不住抽泣，那完全是生理性的泪水，根本无法控制。

“你看，”他听见Obadiah说：“刚刚好，非常完美。好孩子，Tony，好孩子。”

“……真的吗？”Tony呜咽着：“真的吗？我是一个好Sub吗？”

“当然，你值得这个，你当然是。感觉怎么样？”男人亲吻着他的脸颊和唇角，在身边的托盘里抽出张纸，把指缝间的润滑液擦拭干净。随后他把Tony抱进怀里，让他微微侧着身子。变换姿势会让他感觉好点儿的。

“好涨。”Tony回答，声音闷闷的。

“但是可以忍受，对不对？”

他点点头。Tony没想到他可以做到这个程度，这似乎才是他的极限。柔软的毛绒尾巴搭在他腿上，暖呼呼的。Obie不会伤害他，他得记住这一点。他不需要为此挣扎、为此求饶。然后他感觉到束缚阴茎的东西被取下来了，“我不太想让你那么早射出来，”Obie解释道：“你非常敏感，Tony。你很想射，对不对？”

“是的、……是的。”他急切地渴求这个。

“我会给你高潮，”Obadiah说：“作为你这么听话的奖励。你现在可以向我展示一切了，Tony，好吗？”

身体里的珠子们细微的振动起来，那让他忍不住呻吟喘息，敏感点被反复的刺激，所带来的快感是他之前的那些行为里都无法感受的。如果说之前的是溪水，那现在这个就足以被称为洪流。Obie允许了，于是他肆无忌惮的在对方腿上、怀里扭动着，男人常年握笔的手指带着薄茧，圈住他的阴茎揉搓挑逗的时候带来更多的刺激。他任由Obadiah掌控他，任由快感充满他，任由自己Sub的那部分暴露出来。他不需要担心任何事，更不需要掩盖自己。他重新变得……完整了。

性高潮的部分永远是仅次于接受抚慰的美妙事物，当他空白一片的大脑终于将理智扯回原地，Tony才发现自己已经射在了Obadiah的掌心里。而遮盖双眼隔绝视线的眼罩也已经被摘掉了，他视线当中是被他弄得满是褶皱的Obadiah的西装外套。他真的很喜欢Obie穿着西装做这种事情。Tony大口大口的喘着气，又被抬起身子和他的Dom接吻。Obadiah含住他的嘴唇与他亲昵了一会儿，才把他放开。Tony侧过身体，让男人能够更轻松的将他身上的束缚带解开。

“这太棒了。”Tony眨了眨眼睛：“前所未有的。”

“这都是因为你，Tony。”Obadiah正埋头关掉珠串的振动，并且那小玩意儿一个一个的从Tony身体里拽出来：“没有任何一个Sub会比你做得更好了。”

Tony耸耸肩，伸长胳膊从床上够下来一个薄毯子，把自己裹进去。接下来的这个时候大概是留给他洗澡的，Obadiah会利用这点儿时间把东西都收拾好。但这次Tony似乎没有就此离开的意思。

“Obie，”他说：“我马上就修满学分了。”

“我敢打赌你一定是最高分，小天才。”

“这当然，……唔，所以老头子会来我的毕业典礼吗？”Tony问。

这次Obadiah沉默了一会儿，他大概是在想Howard的行程，不过他很快就回答了：“当然，Howard可不会错过这个。”

“……最好是这样。”Tony翻了个白眼：“他最好别找各种理由，就好像什么‘我实在走不开’这种我从小就听腻的借口。反正我也不信。”

“我会去的。”男人把那件被Tony蹭皱的外套脱下来，扔在小沙发上。这次用的东西不算是很多，他已经收拾好了，还有空把他的Sub的柔软卷发揉得更乱一点。然后Obadiah又重复了一遍：“我会去的。”

男孩儿终于有了点儿高兴的样子，小声欢呼了一下，随后就钻进了浴室。等到水声响了起来，Obadiah才听见Tony回复他：

“给你留个第一排。”


End file.
